1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a surgical device that is mounted on a robot arm of a surgical robot, which is inserted into a human body, e.g., an abdominal cavity, a joint, or the like, the surgical device having at least one joint part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surgical robot is a robot that may be used to perform minimally invasive surgery by inserting a small surgical tool into a human body. The surgical robot has a plurality of robot arms. A robot arm may include a passive arm that is manually operated during preparation for a surgical operation, and an active arm that is operated according to the motion of an operator during a surgical operation. A surgical device is mounted to the active arm so as to be inserted into an abdominal cavity, a joint, or the like and is then used to perform a surgical operation including internal photography, excision, or the like. The surgical device may have at least one joint part so as to effectively access an affected part. The joint part is operated by a cable extending to the active arm, and the active arm includes a driver so as to drive the cable.